


Delicacy

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks gets called to the park late at night, only to be chased back to his car, fearful for his life. Only, the thing that had been chasing him was Seamus. Harmless, adorable Seamus. Too bad Aleks didn't realize he'd be swept into doing something crazy. Wait a second--was that blood on Seamus lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

"Haha, okay guys, this isn't funny anymore."

Every little noise Aleks made sounded ten times louder to his ears; the crunching of soil and twigs under his feet--the crickets lurking just out of sight. This was _such_ a stupid idea. Why did he even _think_ to come out here when James had texted him?

"Guys--" Aleks cut off as he felt something brush his leg, and then a mosquito bit his arm, forcing him to slap the abused skin. "No, okay. I'm leaving. I'm out! Fucking prick assholes."

The Russian turned around, starting his long trek back to his car in the parking lot of the park. It was _way_ too dark and Aleks swore under his breath. His phone was already out, lighting the pathway overrun with wildlife from lack of keep. Another point that filed itself in Aleks' mind; why in the world had he decided to come all the way out here when it was not only dark, but the pathway was hard to follow itself.

"So fucking stupid, dude," Aleks muttered in ire, crouching to fit through a part of the path that had tree limbs bridging overtop.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, the brunet took a break, leaning back with his hands at his hips to crack his joints and scan the area. None of it looked familiar, which boiled Aleks' blood more. He should have been back to his car by now.

Aleks was tapping the toe of his shoe on the ground and shaking himself a bit to psych himself up when he heard the tall grass nearby rustle with movement. The noise caught his attention and he paused his stretching to look toward the noise in confusion and suspicion. Aleks had just took a step forward--a stupid move, he would later tell himself--when he heard an all too similar noise _behind_ him, startling him.

"Guys, if that's you, that's fucked up, dude," Aleks' lips wavered a bit, his voice hitching.

He waited a few seconds, and the noise came back--closer and then all around him, as if something was circling him.

"Oh, _shit_ ," Aleks yelled, taking two steps back before nearly tripping as he turned in haste and starting making a beeline for his car.

He dodged fallen limbs and path blocking brush. His heart pounded in his chest, pumping his blood quickly through his veins and practically drowned out any other sound the forest might make around him. Aleks breath came out in rapid gusts of heat, a practiced pattern ingrained into his body from years of training.

Finally, _finally_ , Aleks saw the clearing in the forest; saw his car in the parking lot. The Russian felt like whatever was chasing him was right on his heels as he slammed into the driver's side door, pressed the unlock button on his keyring and practically dove into the vehicle. He locked the doors back hastily, his hands shaking as his chest heaved.

A reprieve. A moment of solace as Aleks let his head tip back onto the headrest and his body slouched with exhaustion. Only a moment, and then he would turn his car on and hit the road.

Aleks' breathing had just started to settle when a loud smack and yell jolted him out of his peace, making him flinch away from his door window and scream to the heavens. His wide eyes were graced with the image of Seamus laughing his ass off, barely standing as he leaned against the car and shook with his mirth. Aleks' face immediately coloured, his own shoulders shaking now in irritation instead of fear.

"Seamus you _dick_ ," Aleks yelled, smacking the fogging window. "You're an asshole!"

"Oh, oh, man," Seamus continued to chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye. "You should have seen your face!"

Aleks gritted his teeth. "I thought a lion was chasing me!" 

"A lion?" Seamus snorted, shaking his head. "Open up."

Seamus walked around the front of the car and Aleks contemplated keeping the doors locked and driving off to teach the blond a lesson but decided against it as it was late and Seamus was probably already half dead from mosquito bites. So grudgingly, Aleks unlocked the passenger door and allowed Seamus to hop in before locking it again, sealing them inside.

“You’re an asshole,” Aleks grumbled, flushed as he glared halfheartedly at Seamus.

“Oh, c’mon,” Seamus lolled his head toward Aleks, looking at him through his eyelashes. “That was funny. Besides, you didn’t wet yourself, did you?”

“No!” Aleks said quickly, containing the urge to hide his crotch area as he jumped in place, startled. “Were you the only one out there?”

“Yeah,” Seamus nodded, leaning back in his seat comfortably. “I had the guys drop me off. They’re probably waiting for us to come back to the office to record your reaction.”

“Great,” Aleks said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The brunet made to turn the car on but Seamus reached out and placed a gentle touch on the Russian’s hand. “Hold on,” he said, looking up at Aleks with a devious smirk. “Let’s wait awhile. Make them think something happened.”

Aleks raised an eyebrow, looking at Seamus skeptically. “What, really?” he wondered with a slight tilt of his head. The brunet pursed his lips and then removed his hand from the ignition with a nod. “Alright. How long do you want to wait?”

Seamus dangled his phone in front of Aleks. “Until we receive at least ten calls between the two of us.”

“So, a couple hours?” Aleks leaned back in his seat, adjusted his legs to relax. “And you want to stay here that long? I don’t really have anything to do in the car, Seamus.”

“Well,” the blond started, running his gaze from Aleks to the radio. Seamus flipped the ignition back toward Aleks and turned the radio on, letting music play softly in the background to keep the silence away. “We have music. And.”

“And?” Aleks raised both eyebrows.

Seamus’ hand flexed in the air by the radio, his fingers running over his thumb as if nervously fidgeting. “Well,” the blond said again, licking his lips.

Aleks was about to ask another question when Seamus’ hand came down to rest on his thigh, the fingers kneading the skin erotically. Aleks’ shoulders stiffened, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. “Sea--Seamus?”

“Sorry,” Seamus murmured, though despite his apparent remorse, didn’t remove his hand from Aleks’ leg. Instead, the appendage moved higher toward Aleks’ hip. “Can I? Do you mind if I touch you?”

Aleks sputtered around his words, nearly lifting out of his seat as Seamus kept his wandering hand along the brunet’s thigh and didn’t try to move it further. Aleks was grateful for that, at least. “Isn’t--isn’t this kind of sudden?” the brunet said hoarsely, his pitch higher than normal.

“Seems that way, doesn’t it?” Seamus said, leaning his upper body toward Aleks, forcing the younger male to crowd up against the window. “But you’ve never thought about this? Not even when you’ve made lewd jokes in my direction? Never actually thought about what it would feel like to kiss me or have my hands in your hair?”

“Uh--well, I mean--” Aleks shrugged, raising an anxious smile from his lips. “I--I guess I have.”

Seamus brought his hand up from Aleks’ thigh to lay over his chest, running over the hard earned muscle Aleks had been working on. “Do you want to try? Just gotta lean forward, Aleks,” the blond raised his other hand to brush a stray piece of hair from Aleks’ forehead.

Said brunet swallowed, licking his lips immediately afterward. The action caught Seamus’ attention and Aleks saw a fine blond eyebrow raise in interest. Aleks took a deep breath, flexed his hands a moment before lifting them and carefully pulling Seamus’ glasses off with his left while his right caressed Seamus’ cheek.

The older man tilted into the touch, his blue eyes free to peer at Aleks unshrouded by glass, or plastic. Aleks took care in setting them on the dashboard behind the steering wheel before he was pressing that hand under Seamus’ jaw in conjunction with the other. Just as the older man had instructed, Aleks tipped forward, letting their noses brush tenderly before sealing his lips over Seamus’.

Aleks savored the feeling, letting his hands run wild over Seamus’ neck and scalp. The feel of blond hair through Aleks’ fingers was soft and highlighted his skin with gooseflesh. In retaliation, Seamus had his own hands playing over the span of Aleks’ pectorals and down his abdomen.

The kisses worked slow, pulling back just to press forward again as they melted against each other. When Seamus started connecting with an open mouth, Aleks took the opportunity to reciprocate, and held the blond tight at the back of his neck to dive into the taste of the older man. Aleks hadn’t realized he’d started drifting forward until he was nearly overtop of Seamus in the passenger seat.

He had to pull away then, staring down at Seamus with lidded, glazed eyes, and an open mouth. Seamus’ own lips were red with abuse, a bit wet at the corners, and his eyes mirrored Aleks’ own. It was a pleasant sight, Aleks would admit--he wouldn’t mind seeing it more often.

“Backseat?” Seamus suggested after regaining a bit of composure, licking his plump lips tantalizingly.

Aleks nodded. “Backseat.”

The Russian unlocked the doors, allowing them to transfer seats quickly before they were locked once more, giving Aleks a peace of mind. Seamus had already started groping Aleks while the brunet had been busy; his hands treading lower until the tips of his fingers were grazing lightly against the milky skin of his navel. Aleks covered the hands with his own, sighing with content.

The brunet turned toward Seamus, seeing the man’s eyes glint with mischief as he leaned closer until Aleks was lying back against the door, one leg outstretched on the seat while the other rested on the floor board. Seamus moved a knee up between Aleks’ parted legs, his other knee stuck between the seat and Aleks’ leg.

The Russian brought his hand up to the back of Seamus’ neck once again, pulling those puckered lips to his own urgently. He moaned softly into the kisses as Seamus’ hands rolled up his shirt and played over his smooth, tattooed skin. Aleks tipped his head back with a pant as Seamus moved to place kisses over his jaw and neck.

“Aleks?” Seamus murmured against his skin, lips brushing like a feather over his sensitive flesh.

“Yeah, Seamus?” Aleks managed to reply, doing his best to look down at the mop of blond hair near his collarbone.

“Can I touch you here?” Seamus questioned, one hand leaving the safety of Aleks’ chest to palm over the tightness of his jean clad crotch, bumping up painfully against the denim.

“Shit,” Aleks hissed, his head hitting back against the window as his body jerked from the feeling of Seamus massaging the area. “Yeah, yeah,” he agreed breathlessly.

Aleks could feel Seamus smile against the skin of his neck as the blond pulled and pushed at his jeans until they were down his thighs enough to allow his cock room to breathe. Seamus replaced his palm over the swollen appendage, creating circling motions over Aleks’ boxers that had the brunet mutely grinding into the touch. Aleks pulled Seamus’ head back up parallel with his own to capture those delicious lips, tilting his head off to the right as he opened his mouth for the blond.

“You’re so hot against my hand, Aleks,” Seamus muttered, breath tickling Aleks’ tingling lips. “Filling with arousal--filling with _blood_.”

“Shit, Seamus,” Aleks groaned, his face screwing together as Seamus teased the tip of his cock; the heated skin protruding out from the elastic band of his boxers. “Get closer to me. Let me touch you, too.”

Aleks laid down with hovering hands as Seamus moved over him, straddling his thighs after having pulled his own jeans off and pushed his boxers down just far enough to let his cock spring free. Aleks licked his bottom lip, watching the stiffness bounce and drip with Seamus’ movements. When they were both settled, Seamus rested his forehead on Aleks’, their breath interlacing while they teased each other’s sex.

Aleks found Seamus couldn’t stay stationary for long, however. The blond started kissing his lips, to which Aleks found highly satisfactory before the kisses moved to his jaw and down his neck to his shoulder, his shirt pulled down and surely ruining the hold. Aleks couldn’t bring himself to care as he let out a deep, satiated moan.

The Russian pulled at Seamus’ cock, rubbing his thumb over the oozing tip and the motion forced a shuddered breath from his partner and a ragged, messy thrust downwards that connected their hypersensitive cocks. Aleks was first to cry out, his own pelvis mimicking the act to recreate the sensation. That felt _too_ damn good.

“Fuck,” Aleks swore, holding the back of Seamus’ neck tightly as he nibbled on the blond’s ear. “Seamus, do that again.”

“My pleasure,” Seamus grunted, beginning a steady rhythm of his hips to press their lower bodies as close as humanly possible.

Their skin was slick with sweat, with precum, and it made the sound of Seamus’ thrusts salacious, bringing the blood up to color Aleks’ cheeks. God damn, this was dirty--but Aleks wouldn’t have it any other way. He brought his leg up from the floorboard to hook around the back of Seamus’ thigh, locking him in place.

“Seamus,” Aleks moaned, turning his head away for the blond who’d probably already peeled off the skin of his shoulder from the amount of biting and licking he’d given the area.

“You’re killing me, Aleks,” Seamus groaned in return, turning his nose into the crook of Aleks’ neck and took a solid inhale of breath. “You smell so fucking good--feel great against me.”

Aleks felt himself twitch and spill a bit more of cum over their connected skin, his body shaking from the breathless sound of Seamus’ words vibrating against him. “Seamus-- _fuck_.”

“Close?” Seamus whispered into his skin, pressing more kisses to his shoulder. Aleks wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up tomorrow with his entire rotator cuff bruised from the attention.

“Ye--yeah,” Aleks breathed, holding onto Seamus tightly. “Seamus--”

“Let it out,” the blond moaned silkily against his skin.

The brunet’s body tensed up, his muscles locking as his orgasm exploded in his brain, showering his nerves in tingles and feel-good euphoria. His shoulder prickled where Seamus bit him again, harder this time than the others, but the rest of his body was on fire from his golden eclipse. A few more thrusts of Seamus’ hips and the blond was spilling against the mess already hardening on Aleks’ alabaster skin.

After a few moments of riding out the pleasure, Aleks’ muscles relaxed slowly until he was lying boneless on the cushion of his backseat with Seamus on top of him, his head still buried in Aleks’ shoulder. His chest heaved, gasping breaths as he let his eyes flutter open slowly. Aleks turned his nose into Seamus’ blond locks and flinched a bit as the movement pinched the skin of his shoulder.

“You trying to leave something permanent there?” Aleks chuckled whilst brushing his fingers through Seamus’ soft hair.

Finally, there was a bit of ease on his skin as Seamus removed his mouth to reply, “Sorry,” he said hoarsely. “You taste amazing at your peak.”

Aleks creased his brow, his lips turning up in a dubious smile as he moved his hands around to pull Seamus’ head up to look into blue eyes. What he was met with, however, _were_ blue eyes--blown wide from arousal--but also splotches of blood at the corners of Seamus’ mouth. Aleks’ expression turned incredulous, his mouth open and eyebrows low on his eyes. “Did you--what the _fuck_ Seamus?!”

Seamus’ pink tongue darted out of his mouth to round up the missed life essence on his lips before he smiled slyly at Aleks, showing off a pair of sharp, elongated canine fangs. “Didn’t think you’d mind. You were so lost in your orgasm that I couldn’t ask.”

Aleks’ eyes widened, blinked several times as his expression changed from angry to shocked to a small mixture of both and finally a twinge of fear--an expression that didn’t sit well with Seamus if his hard stare was anything to go by. “You--you’re..?”

Seamus sat back, giving Aleks a bit of space as he wiped his lips with his thumb. “Vampire? Yeah,” he nodded easily, reaching into the front seat to grab the box of tissues Aleks kept in his car. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t--” Aleks sputtered, hastily sitting up as Seamus shoved a few tissues into his hand. “Don’t worry about it?! You just bit me!”

“Yup,” Seamus replied easily, cleaning himself up nonchalantly before tucking his spent cock back in its clothing prison. “But you’re not dead, are you?”

Aleks touched his shoulder, flinching when a lightning strike of pain shot through his nerves. “But you _bit_ me!” 

“Aleks, I swear to God,” Seamus rolled his eyes, taking the tissues back from Aleks’ useless grasp to help clean the Russian up. “You’re fine. You’re not going to turn, you’re not going to die, now shut up.”

Aleks was making incoherent noises, watching Seamus clean him up almost lovingly before the tissues were thrown into the garbage. “So--so what? That’s it? No blood pact, no human slave agreement?”

Seamus’ shoulders dropped as he looked skyward. “No, you idiot. I drank some of your blood--end of story.”

“Oh.”

“Check your phone,” Seamus instructed, pulling his own out to see he’d already received about five missed calls and twenty text messages.

Aleks shakily reached into his jeans after straightening them on his hips and opened it, looking through his missed calls and texts. Thirty-seven all together--mostly from James. “We should probably head back.”

“Good idea,” Seamus nodded, unlocking the doors to step out and get back into the front.

Aleks followed suit and soon enough, they were back on the road, headed toward the office. The ride was quiet, almost uncomfortable to Aleks as he tried to concentrate on driving but kept glancing at Seamus whom was absorbed in his phone, glasses shining with the reflection of the device.

It took them thirty minutes to get back to the office, of which they were bombarded with angry yet relieved comments from all, laughs from some and dismissals from others. In all honesty, it had been fun to prank the guys back, even if they _had_ assumed a wild bear had eaten them both. At least it hadn’t been a lion, Seamus had remarked, giving Aleks a pointed look, to which Aleks flushed and flipped him off.

After everything had settled and everyone went back to their lounging, Aleks knocked on Seamus’ office door, leaning against the threshold. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Seamus nodded, glancing at Aleks briefly before going back to doing whatever he’d been doing.

“So, about what happened--”

“I won’t do it again, Aleks,” Seamus promised, taking his hands off his computer and turning toward the brunet. “You have my word.”

Aleks fidgeted where he stood, rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously avoided Seamus’ gaze. “Actually--ah, well. I actually wouldn’t _mind_ if you--or if _we_ \--”

“You want to have sex again?” Seamus said plainly.

“Jesus, Seamus!” Aleks squeaked, looking either way in the office to see if anyone had been around to hear it. He stepped quickly into the small room after coming to the conclusion that no one had heard the utterance and nodded with a hand kneading his temples. “Yeah,” he coughed, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind if we did that again. And if you wanted to.”

Seamus watched Aleks make terrible gestures with his hands to his shoulder and his teeth, but found the show oddly endearing. “Drink your blood?”

“Yeah! Yeah, that,” Aleks pointed at Seamus, nodding. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind.”

Aleks watched a cheshire grin spread over Seamus’ lips as the man stood up and crowded Aleks against the door, putting their faces close together, however, didn’t touch the Russian at all. “You liked it?”

Aleks felt his flush run down his neck and over his chest, a gulp of saliva making his adam’s apple bob as he looked to the sealing with a silent muttering to a higher entity. “I--I did,” he agreed, looking back down at Seamus with a nervous, wide-eyed stare.

Seamus’ grin blossomed. “Good. Because I did, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on tumblr [here.](http://idreamofcreatures.tumblr.com/post/129552566724/can-you-do-either-a-vampire-thing-or-a-mermaid-au)


End file.
